


Día 15 - Verano

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, vida adulta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: El calor y la distancia fastidian a Haru esta Navidad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 15 - Verano.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Matsuoka Rin como secundario.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Vida adulta. Romance.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: El calor y la distancia fastidian a Haru esta Navidad.
> 
> Palabras: 700.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 15 «verano en diciembre».

Miraba el ventilador del techo recostado boca arriba en el suelo, sentía la ropa pegada a su cuerpo aumentando su mal humor, y ni siquiera podía ir a la alberca a refrescarse hasta que cayera la noche pues debido a la fecha estaba cerrada.

Nunca había odiado la Navidad hasta ahora.

Aunque era una festividad católica-cristiana siempre la había «celebrado» con los Tachibana, ellos siempre le habrían las puertas de su casa en cualquier fiesta, era lo más cercano a un ambiente familiar que tenía y en los últimos años remataba acurrucado con Makoto en el sillón viendo alguna película.

Por primera vez estaba lejos de todo eso y estaba de muy mal humor, el calor australiano no ayudaba.

Sí, ir a la competencia había sido una oferta imposible de rechazar y resultó muy llamativo atestiguar el ambiente navideño australiano (había tomado bastantes fotografías de los muñecos de arena y de los Santa Claus surfistas) pero cuando llegó el momento de la convivencia se sintió nostálgico y había terminado encerrado en su cuarto, incluso rechazó la oferta de Rin de ir con Russell y Lori a celebrar.

Es que extrañaba mucho a Makoto, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había pasado tantos días lejos de él, si es que alguna vez había pasado varios días lejos de él.

Y como invocado por sus pensamientos Makoto acudió a él como siempre, cuando lo necesitaba.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Rodó sobre sí mismo, su primer idea fue ignorarlo pero estiró la mano y lo tomó de la orilla de la cama, su corazón latió de modo especial cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla.

─Makoto ─contestó la llamada sentándose en el suelo.

─Hola Haru ¿cómo estás? ─la voz de Makoto fue muy reconfortante.

─Bien…

─¿Seguro?

Haru no respondió. Makoto suspiró.

─También te extraño ¿pero sabes?, allá no estás solo, Rin está contigo y estoy seguro de que sus amigos allá también quieren ayudarte a pasar un buen rato ─¿cómo sabía Makoto su estado de ánimo? Aceptaba que se conocían muy bien pero le sorprendía esto, le preguntaría a Rin cuando lo viera si le había dicho algo.

─Estoy bien ─insistió neciamente.

─A mi no puedes mentirme Haru ─su voz sonaba entre divertida y resignada.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos.

─Nunca hemos estado tantos días separados ─no le importó sonar como un niño pequeño.

─Lo sé ─respondió Makoto─ pero ya sabías que esto iba a pasar Haru, y las distancias y los tiempos se harán más grandes cada vez ─su voz se escuchó afectada en ese momento, Haru guardó silencio mientras Makoto jalaba aire─. Al menos en Australia tenemos casi la misma hora pero después… ─dejó el comentario al aire.

(El secreto mejor guardado de Makoto era un mapamundi grande con los usos horarios y las horas de diferencia con respecto a Japón).

─Lo sé ─respondió finalmente Haru con un suspiro.

─Además ¿cuándo vas a tener otra vez la oportunidad de nadar en la playa en Navidad? ─era algo que todos los amigos de Haru pensaban.

─Está bien, trataré de pasarla bien.

Ambos se extrañaban y eso era innegable pero al menos la idea de tranquilizar la preocupación de Makoto alentaban a Haru lo suficiente para salir de su encierro e incluso pedirle disculpas a Rin por rechazar su invitación.

Media hora después, luego de ducharse y ponerse algo más presentable llamó a Rin.

─Espero que tu llamada sea para disculparte ─refunfuñó Rin al contestar.

─… sí ─respondió Haru. Hubo un silencio en la línea.

─¿En serio?

─No.

─¡Haru! ─hubiera reído.

─¿Tu oferta sigue disponible? ─adivinó que Rin sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

─Quizás.

─Pero… ─Rin bufó.

─¿Pero qué?

─Quiero ir a nadar.

─Sí, no me extraña ─tenía voz de haber rodado los ojos─ iremos después de comer.

Haru suspiró.

─Está bien ─del otro lado de la línea Rin sonrió ampliamente.

─Iré por ti, estaré ahí en un rato.

Colgaron y Haru se guardó el teléfono. Extrañaba a Makoto pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera pasar un buen rato, tenía a un amigo ahí y debía disfrutar la experiencia, esta era su primera prueba lejos de casa y tenía seres queridos que le apoyaban. Todo estaría bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
